


A fight over the dovahkhiin

by white_tiger



Series: Skyrim shots [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Afterlife, Daedric Princes, F/F, what happens when you sell your soul too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: A one-shot of what happens to the dragonborn after they die and the ones they sold their soul to come to collect.





	

Champion of many.

“Where is this one?” Daro’ Aramada groaned as she sat up, rubbing her aching head.

The last thing she remembered was when she and Serana had been fighting that group of bandits, the fight should have been easy but they were both tired from their fight with the ebony warrior. Looking around she saw that they were not in tamriel anymore, the room was dark with pulsing red lines along the floor and walls.

“UH, did anyone see the mammoth that stomped on me?” Aramada’s ears shot straight up and she whipped around to face the speaker.

Serana was sitting up rubbing her forehead, she was still dressed in her vampire armor despite becoming a lycan like Aramada. Serana had become one when she proposed to Aramada after Aramada defeated the first dragonborn, Aramada glanced down and sighed with relief that she still had the ring of Hircine and was still wearing her Ebony mail. The ring was the first Daedric treasure she had gained and was easily her most beloved one.

“Serana, This one is worried. This one does not know this place though it reeks of power like her treasures.” Aramada said with her voice slightly muffed by the Daedric mask she wore.

{This is oblivion Lassie!} A loud voice called out from behind the pair, making Aramada jump and cling to her wife before realizing who his person was. 

“Sheogorath!” Aramada yelled happily as she leapt up and hugged her ancestor, the mad god laughed and shifted in her khajiit form. 

“Forgive me my lady, but why are we here?” Serana asked politely, as she approached.

{the orc did a number on your noggin did he? You’re here because you died, and now the lords here are fighting of you two!} the Daedric laughed, and as if summoned by the laugh almost every Daedric prince in the realm appeared.

“Opps, this one thinks we are in trouble!” Daro’ Aramada said looking very scared.

{Well you did sell your soul who many times?} Sheogorath asked with a raised brow as she turned back into the male prince form.

“Once or twice?” Aramada said sheepishly.

{No less than fifteen times!} Dagon roared making both dead mortals flinch.

{Lower your voice Dagon, yelling wont make this go any faster.} the lady of whispers scolded.

{Yes let us get on with this I am eager to hunt with my new hunters!} Hircine said, looking ready to run of hunting at any moment.

{She is my nightingale not your hunter!} the lady of thieves snapped.

{well I say she belongs to me, she killed a friend in my name!} the lady of betrayal said.

“This one killed an annoying jester that would not stop bothering her, so not really a friend and you never said a friend.” Aramada said before Serana hit her while hissing for her to shut up.

After that the lords started fighting amongst themselves as to who owned the soul of the dragon born and by extension her wife. To everyone’s great surprise it was the god of madness Sheogorath who came up with the solution to the problem.

{Oh, why not just split her soul up amongst us all, I mean really with the number of souls she has eaten as dragonborn it should be large enough!} Sheogorath shouted after nearly three hours of fighting.

the pair in question had spent the last hour in a private room screwing and only came out when the mad god yelled, the prince of lust laughed at the dishevelled look the pair had. The other lords grumbled but agreed to the terms, Hircine was smiling widely as he had won the most getting the dragonborn and her wife in the deal.

In a bright flash the two mortals found themselves in the hunting grounds of their patron god, the god appeared in a flash of light beside them. He told them that they would hunt when the moon rose until then they were free to enjoy themselves.

When the god vanished Serana turned to her wife. “I told you that doing all those quests would come back to bite you in the ass.”

“the only thing that has bitten this one on the ass was you, it still hurts and I think the lords heard me when you did that!” Aramada whined rubbing her ass, Serana smirked at her while giving her bedroom eyes.

“Want me to kiss it better?” She whispered in her wife’s left ear while scratching the right.

“This one wants you to kiss a lot more than that, now lets find a nice clearing to get warmed up for the hunt.” Came the sultry response and Serana shivered as claws ran lightly through her hair.

‘maybe this afterlife wont be to bad?’ Serana thought as they head of into the darkening forest.


End file.
